1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for supporting infants and, in particular, to devices for positioning prematurely born babies for travel or for receiving neonatal medical care.
2. Description of Related Art
Various devices have been developed for positioning an infant. Some of these devices are designed for supporting a prematurely born infant, while other positioners are for holding an infant in a required position to combat a disorder or dysfunction affecting the infant.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,282 issued to Topalian et al. discloses a device for supporting premature infants while in an incubator. This device is designed to support the back of an infant in several positions, but is suitable only for supporting an infant in the supine position.
Another neonatal infant seat which is suitable only for supporting an infant in the supine position is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,766 issued to Semmler et al. This infant seat is constructed with cavities or hollows to receive the head, back, buttocks and legs of the infant.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,449 issued to Smith discloses a positioner which supports an infant with a gastroesophageal reflex disorder in an angled and elevated position. Such an infant may be supported by the positioner in either the prone or supine position.
It is often desirable, however, to position a premature infant in a horizontal prone, supine or side-lying fetal position. In addition, it is frequently necessary to move an infant from one to another of these three positions. The related art does not disclose a device which may be employed for these purposes.